Tainted Blood 2
by Myka
Summary: Yohji starts leading a double life with his vampire lover. But will he keep his promise to Schuldig and let the telepath turn him? Or will he break it?


Tainted Blood II

by myka

Chapter 1

"Keeping a secret"

A/N: I noticed a few people asked for a sequel so here it is. I decided to upload this as a different story even after I had uploaded it on the first one. Sorry.

---------------------------

If you haven't read the first part here's a summary. But I warn you there's a lot of tidbits and information that are not included. This is just in case.

~ Part I Summary ~

Yohji gets bitten by a vampire one night because of his unknown ability to become one. He doesn't know what is happening to him and when he starts to change he encounters Schuldig and ends up biting him when he can't control his bloodlust. Yohji is ridden with guilt when Manx informs the team that a member of Schwarz died from an attack and he goes hunting for the woman that bit him. But he encounters Schuldig instead who isn't dead as Yohji thought but turned into a vampire also. Yohji ends up taking Schuldig back to his apartment since he feels responsible and can't let him roam free attacking people. Schuldig wants revenge for Yohji biting him, but those feelings get overlapped with the lust that surfaces and when Schuldig discovers Yohji has similar feelings, they end up consummating the relationship and exchanging blood.   
As Yohji searches for a cure, the woman that bit him; Rayne; kidnaps Schuldig in order to force Yohji to drink her blood. But as she holds Schuldig hostage he uses his powers and leaves her unconscious. As they are leaving back to the Koneko, Schuldig and Yohji meet Rayne's master, Markhas and he explains that as long as Yohji doesn't drink his maker's (Rayne's) blood before two weeks since she bit him that he would return to normal. But Markhas brings bad news as he reveals that since Schuldig drank Yohji's blood that he's become a vampire forever. Even after this; they continue being lovers in secret and Yohji has promised to let Schuldig bite him again one day…

---------------------------

~~~

Yohji hated lying to his teammates; to the only family he knew. Lying about where he went at night, lying about why he sometimes only slept three hours, about why his bed sheets always seemed to need cleaning... 

Keeping Schuldig as his lover had completely turned his life upside down. He slept most of the day since he liked to spend his nights with the redhead. His schedule was a mess and he always seemed to be tired. But what else could he do? He was in love with a vampire after all. 

He also had promised to let Schuldig bite him whenever he felt ready. He just never seemed to be that.

One particular day Aya stopped Yohji on his way out. "Where are you going?" he asked coldly.

"Out," was the only thing Yohji managed to say. 

"Where?"

"Since when do you care where I go?"

Aya glared at him. "Since it started affecting your work." 

"It's not affecting…"

"You think we are blind Yohji? You've been weird ever since that night we were attacked." Aya spoke very firmly. "What are you hiding Yohji?"

The blond stood by the open door and hesitated. The first thing that popped into his head was a lie and he suddenly felt immense guilt. Maybe the truth would help. "I'm seeing someone," he admitted and before Aya could ask anything else, walked out the door and closed it behind him.

~~~

Yohji fumed as he walked down the street. It wasn't Aya's or anyone's business for that matter what he chose to do with his personal life. Okay, so maybe dating a vampire wasn't the smartest choice, but he couldn't seem to help it; he really felt love for Schuldig. 

He passed an alley near where he was supposed to meet his lover and halted when he thought he heard something. His curiosity getting the better of him, Yohji pressed his back against the wall using the darkness of the night to his advantage and got as close as he could. He couldn't see anything in the damp alley so he followed the sounds instead. He heard what sounded like a couple in the middle of something they shouldn't be doing in an alley. His suspicion gone, he started to leave when the unusual noise came again; the distinctive sound of someone in pain. 

"Help…" a soft voice spoke. 

Yohji reacted and moved forward to help what sounded like a girl; he directed his feet toward where he was sure he'd heard the sound, certain he was very close. Out of nowhere he felt a hand wrap around his neck and started putting pressure on his windpipe. Yohji choked and out of the darkness in front of him two bright red orbs appeared. 

_Oh, shit._

The orbs widened then calmed down as the pressure on his throat eased a bit. Yohji could hear the ragged breathing of the girl who had asked for help and the next sound was of her sliding down the wall and sitting on the ground.

"Thank you…"

The hand on Yohji's neck transferred to his wrist and he was suddenly pulled away towards the street again. Nails pressed against his skin and Yohji bit his lip to avoid crying out from the pain. He could see the light of the street ahead and just when Yohji wondered why he was still alive, the answer became obvious when the light revealed everything.

"Schu." Yohji stated, no doubt in his voice. 

Schuldig turned around and faced him, his eyes were emerald again, but his fangs were still out. "What are you doing here Yohji? I could have hurt you." 

"What am _I_ doing here? What are _you_ doing here? I thought we were going to meet up at your place," the blond said a little angrily. 

"I would have been there when you got there." 

"And what about her?" Yohji spat, pointing into the alley and ignoring that he sounded very jealous. 

"She'll be fine, she won't remember anything." 

"Why…"

Schuldig frowned and Yohji hushed. "I need to feed Yohji; I can't change that."

The blond felt a sudden chill ran down his spine, then he suddenly had the urge to stare at the floor. "I know, it's just that…" Schuldich chose that moment to extend his hand towards Yohji's face and the blond assassin flinched without meaning to when he felt the sharp nails grazing his cheek. 

Schuldig faltered a bit at the reaction. "You're scared of me." He said as if he'd just discovered this.

Yohji's eyes widened and quickly spoke, because if he didn't he knew he would lose his lover right then and there. And that was something he just wasn't ready to do. "No." Yohji responded, taking his lover's hand with his own and holding it tightly, staring into his emerald eyes with certainty. "I just never seen you…" he paused "… I've never seen you feed from someone else before."

Schuldig blinked. "I can't feed off you Yohji…" he replied clearly, "No matter how much I want to." He added more to himself than to the blond assassin.

Yohji stared at the ground again avoiding his lover's eyes. "I know. I'll just start changing again." 

Schuldig relaxed a bit but not enough to get the uneasiness out of his system. He needed to change the subject. "Want to get out of here?" he asked tentatively.

Yohji finally looked up at him and nodded.

~~~

Schuldig had gotten an apartment just a few weeks before. How had he managed to pay for it, Yohji didn't want to know. The redhead went to the bathroom and Yohji heard the shower running. When Schuldig came back his fangs and nails had retracted and he looked as normal as a man wearing only a towel around his waist could. 

Yohji eyed his lover as Schuldig approached him; suddenly feeling very overdressed for the thoughts that were running through his head. 

Schuldig leaned down towards him and placed a burning kiss on his lips, a kiss that enticed things to come. Then the redhead wrapped his hand around Yohji's own and made him stand. 

Schuldig started heading forward and Yohji never hesitated to follow as he allowed himself to be guided towards the main bedroom. He closed the door behind him and for that instant… Everything was right again.

~~~


End file.
